


A Beginner's Guide to Appreciating Nature's Beauty

by apisa_b



Series: Quid pro Quo [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hiking, Nature, No Pregnancy, Sex Toys, an unexpected observer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apisa_b/pseuds/apisa_b
Summary: Rey likes to go hiking, but Ben doesn't. She thinks he might need a little additional motivation.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Quid pro Quo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485686
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42
Collections: Pepsi and Pals' Hardcore Kinktober Challenge





	A Beginner's Guide to Appreciating Nature's Beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flypaper_brain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flypaper_brain/gifts).



> My dear [Flypaper_Brain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flypaper_brain/pseuds/flypaper_brain), I hope you enjoy this little fic.
> 
> This ticks off several items from Pepsi's prompt lists as well - at least if you squint: voyeurism/exhibitionism, sex toys (from the 2019 prompt list) and object insertion (from the 2020 prompt list).

Ben hated hiking.

He’d been forced to participate in too many hiking trips with his father, Uncle Lando and Chewbacca as a kid - he explained when Rey asked why he didn't want to go on a hike with her. She just wanted to see whether the Green Lake was really as gorgeous as Finn’s latest Picstagram post suggested.

Rey had never gone on any hiking trips as a kid, as none of her foster families were the type to undertake such endeavors, and even if they had been, they surely wouldn’t have taken her with them. The first time Rey went hiking was with Finn, who’d been horrified when she admitted that she’d never done that before. Barely a week passed between her admission and Finn taking her on an easy trail through the flood plains of Takodana, gifting her one of his backpacks while he was at it. Since that day Rey went on various trips together with her friends as well as alone. She was quite convinced that nothing could soothe her worries as effectively as walking through nature, her phone only out when she wanted to snap a picture.

So far, Ben had always found ways to worm his way out of any hiking plans she suggested, but this time Rey was determined to take him with her. She absolutely wanted to share her joy over the beauty of the famous landmark with him.

In the end, Ben relented and agreed to accompany her this time, but only because she batted her eyelashes prettily, bribed him with kisses and basically gave him the best blowjob ever. He told her he’d only agreed to come along because he couldn’t deny her anything and wanted to see her happy, but Rey knew him well enough. 

Rey was determined to make their trip unforgettable and enjoyable for Ben, so maybe he’d want to come along from time to time. She knew she could not convert him into an outdoor aficionado, but she would do anything in her power to make their outing worthwhile for him. Which was the reason why on the morning of their planned hike, Rey donned new ass-hugging shorts instead of the loose-fitting cargo pants she usually wore when going on a hike. If the stunning landscape couldn’t get Ben’s attention, her ass swaying in front of his eyes while they climbed up the slopes surely would. Coupled with the additional surprise Rey had planned for him, she knew Ben would only have good memories of their outing.

While Ben took his sweet time in the bathroom, Rey made sure she had packed everything they could possibly need for the short hike. The weather forecast promised them a warm and sunny day, but Rey always prepared for sudden weather swings, so rain gear and jackets found their way into the backpacks. She had planned their route so they could have lunch at a cozy restaurant, but even so, she’d packed snacks. It wouldn’t do to have Ben get hangry on their trip.

Finally, Ben emerged from the bathroom and Rey picked up the last item she needed, making sure to hide it in her hands, as it was part of the surprise she’d planned for Ben. When she turned and started towards the bathroom herself, she caught Ben staring at her. She knew she looked good in the shorts and the tank top she wore under an open blouse, but seeing that confirmed in Ben’s adoring gaze really gave her ego a boost. She smiled, and briefly kissed him when she passed him, whispering into his ear that she’d just need one more minute.

She shut the door behind her, and reached for the lube in the bathroom cabinet, smiling down at the Ben Wa ball she held in her hand.

As predicted, the drive to Yavin was rather tense. Ben seemed determined only to see the bad side of things, complained about everything from the state of the roads to the foolhardiness of other drivers, and only answered monosyllabically to the directions she gave him. It almost was as if she dragged a sullen teenager with her on a family trip. It might have been amusing during the first half hour, but her mirth at the situation rapidly faded the longer the drive lasted, and she had to remind herself to stay positive and concentrate on the breathtakingly beautiful landscape they were driving through. The ragged peaks of the Yavin karst mountains loomed ahead, glowing almost reddish in the morning sun, its foothills covered in emerald green forests, meadows spread on both sides of the road, here and there interspersed with rustic little houses.

When they finally reached their destination and were able to stretch their limbs, Rey silenced Ben’s complaints about the parking fee they had to pay with a searing kiss.

“Ben, just look around you,” she implored after they broke apart.

“It’s green,” Ben grumbled and Rey had to laugh.

“Yes, but what a green. No, not only one green, but greens. So many shades of it. Isn’t it beautiful?”

Ben said nothing, but looked down on her softly.

“And listen!”

Ben cocked his head. “I hear nothing,” he said after a moment.

“Exactly! That’s my point. No traffic noise, no having to listen to one-sided conversations, nothing but birdsong and the rustling of leaves. Isn’t that great?”

Ben closed his eyes briefly and sighed, and so Rey took his hand.

“Listen, I know you only came because I pestered you about it. I would have gone alone, but there are certain moments I just want to share with the person I love. With you.”

She placed a small item in Ben’s hand.

Ben looked down on it and frowned. “What’s that?”

“As a thank you for accompanying me, I have a surprise for you.” She made a deliberate pause and nodded at his open palm. “With this I surrender control of my cunt to you.”

“What?”

“This is the remote control to a small vibrating device I’m carrying deep inside. The only thing I ask of you is that you don’t turn it up to the maximum setting while we are close to other people. It’s really loud when it’s on the highest setting. Apart from that, you have free reign.” She stepped closer to Ben, rose up on her toes and kissed him. “Have fun,” she said coyly as she stepped back and turned to the trunk of the car to gather her things.

Before she even managed to shoulder her backpack, she already felt the first vibrations, and her muscles contracted in response. She looked back to Ben, who watched her with hooded eyes and nibbled on his lower lip.

“I’m just testing the functions,” he said, and Rey felt the rhythm of the vibrations change.

“I can feel that.”

“Uhm, just how worked up will this get you?”

“That’s for us to find out. I tried it out at home, of course. It got me pretty horny, but didn’t manage to climax. But of course, it’s different when someone else is calling the shots.”

Rey’s eyes dropped to Ben’s crotch, where a noticeable bulge indicated that he was at least half-hard already. This hike was going to be fun.

“It sounds like you are filled up by a nest of bees,” he said jokingly when he stepped next to her to reach for his backpack.

“Make sure you don’t get stung then.”

“That would be a first. Normally it’s you that – “

With a waggle of his eyebrows and a swat on her ass, he shut the car’s trunk, took her hand and pulled her towards the beginning of the trail.

“Suddenly you’re very eager to get going,” Rey laughed as she fell in step next to him, and bumped his shoulder. Well it was her shoulder bumping against his upper arm, as they both were wearing hiking boots with no heels to reduce their height difference.

“I’m looking forward to seeing you squirm,” Ben answered, causing Rey’s lips to curl into a secretive smile. Just who was going to be squirming at the end of the hike remained to be seen. As soon as the trail narrowed into a steeper forest path, she sped up a bit, making sure to walk ahead of Ben. She could practically feel his eyes on her rear, and when she coyly looked back over her shoulder, Ben had fallen back a couple of steps, his eyes firmly trained on her bum.

“You better pay attention to where you’re going, or you’ll stumble,” she teased him, and he reluctantly tore his eyes away, looking sheepish. The next moment Rey felt the vibrations inside of her increase, and she reflexively clenched around the ball. She took a deep breath, and made sure to swing her hips a bit more, and instantly she heard Ben’s sharp intake of breath. Two could play that game.

She had to admit, giving Ben the remote control caused vastly different effects than when she tested the toy by herself a couple of days earlier. Ben kept varying the rhythm and intensity, and she couldn’t predict what she was going to feel next. Soon she was not only dripping, but also panting. Every quip she threw over her shoulder at Ben, every provocative sashay of her hips was instantly met with a change in rhythm. The unpredictability of the sensations led her close to the edge, but Rey doubted the sensations would be enough to actually cause an orgasm. What a sweet torture device she had provided Ben with.

Ben wasn’t faring much better, Rey learned when they emerged out of the forest and got their first glimpse of the lake. Rey instantly skidded to a halt, mesmerized by the luscious turquoise color of the water, causing Ben to bump into her. Apparently, he had been too preoccupied to notice her stopping. When he wrapped his arms around her from behind, she could feel just how preoccupied he had been, and let out a lusty sigh, which she immediately tried to mask by commenting on the beauty of the scenery, as to not give him the upper hand.

“Ben, look! Isn’t it breathtaking?”

“It absolutely is,” she heard him murmur, but he didn’t even look towards the lake. Instead his eyes rested on her, while his hand found its way under her shirt. Rey shuddered and pressed her back against his front, letting her head drop back against his shoulder. Spurred on by her, Ben’s hand soon crept higher under her shirt, cupping one breast through her sports bra, teasing her nipple with soft brushes.

“Can you see the appeal of hiking now?”

“Mmmh, some of it, but I’m not entirely convinced yet.” Rey more felt than actually heard his answer, the deep rumble of his voice causing goosebumps to break out along the delicate skin of her neck. Rey ground her backside against Ben’s erection, drawing out a hiss and causing the hand currently resting at her hip bone to tighten, his fingers pressing down almost painfully.

“I might have an idea how to get you fully hooked,” Rey murmured breathlessly. Reluctantly she extricated herself from Ben’s arms, turned around, rose onto her tippy toes and kissed him. She only wanted to tease him by brushing her lips over his, but Ben roughly pulled her against him again and deepened the kiss. With the first sweep of his tongue, all she could do was hold on to his shoulders for dear life. Ben teased and caressed her tongue, the toy inside of her pulsated, and Rey lost the last bit of control. She moaned loudly and practically dry humped Ben’s thigh until he broke the kiss and leaned his brow against hers.

“Rey I – “

“Follow me!” Rey all but ordered, took Ben’s hand and led him away from the trail, straight into the woods. Never before had Rey longed more for thick underbrush, but the forest in Yavin was bright and airy, and they had to trek further inside to be completely obstructed from view than Rey had initially thought. As soon as she was sure nobody coming up the trail could spot them anymore, she let her backpack slide off her shoulders next to the trunk of a fallen tree, took off her shirt and let it glide to the ground before she proceeded to kneel down on it.

“Come here,” she growled, reached for Ben’s waistband and yanked him closer. Impatiently she fumbled with the buckle of his belt, until Ben took mercy on her and helped her. Rey only shoved his trousers down far enough to free the impressive erection Ben was currently sporting, and slipped his cock inside her mouth with a groan, taking it inside as far as she could. Normally she would admire it, lick along his length, make sure to lavish kisses on the beauty mark on the shaft, but by now she was far too impatient for that sort of foreplay. She wanted it all, and she wanted it now. Ben must have set the device to maximum vibrations, and with closed eyes Rey let the waves of pleasure wash over her and set the pace at which she was worshipping his cock, until…it suddenly stopped.

Rey could have sobbed, and she released him from her mouth.

“The battery just died,” she ground out as one hand flew down to open her trousers, and the other reached inside the side pocket of her backpack and pulled out a small plastic bag. With trembling fingers, she shoved a condom in it into Ben’s hand. “Hurry!”

She heard the ripping of the condom wrapper, but didn’t pay attention to Ben sliding the protective layer over his shaft, as she was otherwise occupied with extracting the toy from her cunt. She only needed to tug slightly on the band of the Ben Wa ball and it easily slid out of her into the waiting plastic bag. When she looked up again, Ben stared at her adoringly.

“You planned this?”

“I just like to be prepared,” Rey shot back, stood up, turned and braced her hands on the trunk of the fallen tree. That was all the invitation Ben needed. He briefly inserted a finger into her drenched core to make sure she was really ready for him, and then unceremoniously pushed his member inside of her.

“You.” He bottomed out, and pulled back. “Are.” He bottomed out again. “Amazing.”

Finally, her cunt was completely filled and all the spots inside that the Ben Wa ball had only managed to tease got just the right friction. Rey closed her eyes in bliss. She desperately tried to suppress her moans, but couldn’t help but cry out in pleasure as the punishing pace Ben set with his thrusts hurled her towards her climax. When Ben’s hand reached forward to cover her mouth, she finally shattered, with Ben following close behind. As she rode out her orgasm, she felt Ben’s fingers tighten their hold on her hips, and turned her head to look up to him questioningly. His gaze was directed straight ahead and he was holding himself completely stiff.

“What’s wrong,” Rey whispered, dread spreading through her. Someone had been watching them, she was sure of it. Ben only tipped his chin ahead, but didn’t say anything, so she slowly turned her head in the direction he’d indicated and looked up, straight into the eyes of…a deer?

She let out a gasp, which startled the animal and had it speed away from them in huge jumps, and just like that it was gone. Only the moving branches of the underbrush it disappeared in reminded of its presence here a few seconds ago.

“What was that?”

“An obviously voyeuristic deer,” Ben chuckled, and then he collapsed on top of her, breaking out in a full bellied laugh. “Now that is a story to remember.”

Later, after they cleaned themselves up and made sure they didn’t leave any signs of their tryst behind, they sat on one of the benches overlooking the famous lake, and let the beauty of their surroundings sink in.

“Now I get it,” Ben suddenly said.

“So, can I plan our next hike?”

“Hold your horses,” Ben laughed. “I don’t think we can top this outing.”

“Oh, I have some ideas,” Rey answered mischievously and nudged him with her elbow. “I can think of several ideas you wouldn’t want to miss out on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [MissCoppelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCoppelia/pseuds/MissCoppelia) for polishing this little ficlet until it was fit to be published on here.


End file.
